Daughter of Zeus, Dragon Rider
by justanotherfanficwriter802
Summary: Summoned from her home in Camp Half-Blood, Jessamine Celeste is sent to Alagaesia with orders to bring peace to the battle scarred land. With gifts given from the Olympian Gods, Jess has to find her way in the foreign world. Love gets in the way, and in the midst of war she makes a life-changing decision, one that will change Alagaesia forever. She has a mission, will she succeed?
1. Chapter 1

NO ONE'S POV (Olympus)

The gods all sat in their respected thrones, Hades and Persephone standing by the side. If some mortal had looked upon this scene, it would look like mountains come to life.

"Tell us why you have gathered us, Hecate." Hades growled, his dark eyes flashed under the light of a nearby torch as he stood off to the side but still near his brothers. The third brother seemed angered to have to leave the Underworld.

"Peace, brother." Zeus's loud voice boomed. His fists tightened by his side as he motioned to Hecate, "Please continue."

The magic goddess took a deep breath, feeling slightly intimidated by being surrounded by so many more powerful gods and goddesses, "I have hidden something from all of you. I have a hidden world called Alegaisia, the home of the Dragon Riders. Alegaisia is having a power struggle right now and is in the midst of a war. I am asking for the gods to send a demigod to Alegaisia to help finish the war." Hecate almost begged. The once powerful goddess looked slightly scared, her once glowing aura now held a faint dim of lightness.

Zeus almost felt pity towards the goddess and reluctantly agreed on the condition that he gets to pick the demigod and the demigod has one power granted from each god or goddess to ensure they spread the word of the Olympians and lives. Zeus had a secret motive towards helping Hecate, but he managed to remain neutral as the magic goddess let out a sigh of relief.

Hecate nodded and so the quest began.

JESSAMINE 'S POV (Camp Half-Blood)

I laughed as I was walking with my best friend Percy talking about the coming up Capture the Flag game and then a bright god-like light enveloped me and I opened my eyes to see that I was before the gods. The normal twelve sat in their respective thrones as Hades, Persephone and Hecate stood by the sides, all of them radiating power and intimidation.

I quickly fell to my knee, bowing, "Father! My Lords, my Ladies."

"Rise, Jessamine, Daughter of Zeus." Hera stated coldly. Her beaded eyes scanning my body as I slowly rose from my crouched position. I knew I was summoned for some mission as my hand instinctively fell to my sword that was strapped to my side. Hera narrowed her eyes at my confidence and how comfortable I was around the rest of the Olympians. She never liked me. So of course my feelings were mutual towards the wicked step mother.

I stood slowly, meeting the gaze of my father, my emerald green eyes connecting with his, "Why do you require my presence?" I asked him, making sure my question was directed so I was not talking with Hera.

"You are needed for a mission, but it will take you far from home shall you chose to accept. You will be journeying to a land far from here to help during a war." Father said as he began to scratch his beard.

"I accept." I replied without thinking.

"You will be granted a gift from each god and goddess you see in here to ensure your safe arrival home after words. Once you are there, we cannot help you." Zeus's eyes bore into mine and I was once again reminded that I had a different relationship with my father than most demigods. You see, most god's love their children but Zeus was extremely protective over me, and always made sure I was more powerful than my opponents. He was the storybook overprotective father, a role he played well seeing how my life was dedicated to killing deadly monsters.

I nodded and watched as the first god moved before me, Poseidon. "Jessamine Celeste, I grant you with power over water, equal to that of my son, Perseus's." he placed a hand on my shoulder and I felt the power transfer from the god to myself.

I nodded my thanks.

The next god stepped up, Ares. "Jessamine Celeste, I grant you with endless energy in battle, equal to that of my daughter, Clarisse."

I nodded my thanks.

Apollo stepped up, "Jessamine Celeste, I grant you with the power of healing, equal to that of my own children."

Once again, I nodded my thanks.

This continued with every god and goddess, I received all knowledge of Alegaisia and the ancient language from Athena, power over the dead from Hades, the ability to charm speak from Aphrodite, power over fire from Hephaestus, power over earth from Demeter, and Hecate told me that when I arrived that she already sent a dream to one of the officers there and that she sent her gift to me there and I would get it upon my arrival. The strangest gift was that given by Artemis, who offered to turn me into a Hunter and grant me all the abilities she gives her Hunters. I accepted and instantly felt my being transform until I now stood with a silver glow and new clothing that appeared on my back.

Zeus then flashed to my side, and wrapped me in his arms, "Please stay safe." He whispered in my ear. I gave him a tight squeeze, my tanned arms tight around his large torso.

"I love you, daddy." I whispered as I was flashed to a different realm. My eyes closing by an unseen force as I was welcomed into the familiarity of Darkness once again.

~*..*~

I opened my eyes to see a beautiful teenage boy, one that looked a lot like my half-brother, Jason, in front of me, "Who are you!?" he snarled, "How did you get in here?" It took everything inside me not to show him my true power, how dare he talk to a Daughter of Zeus that way? I should call down lightning and strike him dead for this disrespect. But I took a deep breath as I felt the beginnings of thunder clouds arrive above us.

"I am Jessamine Celeste, Daughter of Zeus. I have been sent here to help in the war of Alegaisia." I spoke calmly, I could tell this man was powerful based on the way he carried himself and I didn't feel like making an enemy the second I came to his land.

He seemed to ponder my words and I could feel his mind begin to push into mine. Knowing this is what they did to determine trustworthiness I allowed him access to my mind, keeping my true identity hidden. I just met him, and there was no way in Hades I was going to tell him about my powers.

He gasped at what he saw and then quickly turned to the gorgeous petite lady that stood beside him, her hand resting on her gleaming sword. "Arya, go get the egg we just found." He said.

The lady seemed puzzled by his sudden order but left regardless, her eyes never leaving my person.

After a few moments of silence, the man finally spoke again, "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Eragon Shadeslayer, Son of Brom and Rider of the dragon Saphira."

I nodded and tried to give him a smile.

I noticed the lady had returned and she held a large dark stone in her arms, the stone must not have been far away. "Jessamine, this is Arya, ambassador of the elves and princess of her race. Arya this is Jessamine, someone who I believe will turn the tide in this war." He said as he took the stone out of Arya's arms. Arya seemed hesitant to give up the stone as her eyes kept darting between me and Eragon.

"Jessamine, please place your hand on the egg." Eragon instructed, oblivious to Arya's worried expression. He led my hand onto the slimy egg. The egg was a pitch black color with silver looking veins that covered it.

Unknowingly, I found myself drawn towards the slimy egg. It's like my soul was crying out for the egg. Like my life depended on this slime covered rock. But still, for some odd reason, I found myself reaching out.

The moment my fingers touched the smooth surface the egg began to crack. Within a moment, a small black lizard came out of the egg and I was instinctively drawn towards it.

"Touch it Jessamine!" Eragon ordered. His steel blue eyes were purely focused on the rock. His gaze never wavering for even the slightest second.

I obliged and as soon as my skin brushed against its scales and I felt a searing pain in my hand, equal to that of the pain I felt when I fell off the Empire State Building, my flaming red hair blowing in the wind behind me. That was the day I learned to control the winds, yet another gift from my father.

I let out a shout of pain as I fell to one knee, gritting my teeth. I felt Eragon place a hand on my back, whispering soothing words into my ear as well as a few that I recognized as the ancient language, thank you Athena.

After a minute I was able to access the power of healing that Apollo gave me. I placed my uninjured hand on the other and watched as it glowed a golden aura; much like that which Apollo's kids give off.

Eragon gave me a look of terror as I used 'magic' without their precious ancient language. I quickly realized my mistake and began to mutter words of healing in their tongue.

Once the pain had lessened, I was able to look at my hand to see a spiral pattern that faintly glowed in a silver light. I sat there, mesmerized by the sudden rush of energy I felt.

"Lady Celeste are you alright?" Eragon's voice asked as he crouched and placed a hand on my back.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." I mumbled. My eyes drifted up and I saw Arya wearily watching as a large majestic blue dragon flew down from the skies and landed by another dragon, this one equally as big if not bigger. The blue dragon let out a fierce growl at the second dragon that made even the earth begin to rumble, if I didn't exist for the sole purpose of killing monsters, I would be scared for my life.


	2. Chapter 2

"Eragon…" Arya whisper shouted, "Look."

Eragon got up and his eyes instantly darted towards the large black dragon as it fanned out wings of an oily black color. I, myself looked up and saw it had large black spikes that had to be a tree trunk thick as well as scales that looked like they were coated in oil. It had black eyes that looked like huge gems of onyx.

As soon as it noticed my stare it quickly crept its way over towards me and placed its snout on my hand, _Greetings. I am Mor'ranr, a gift from Hecate, Goddess of Magic. Hecate gifted me so that I would grow instantaneously so I would be able to protect you. The Goddess has trained me for years in body and mind to ensure your survival in this world. It is an honor, Jessamine Celeste, Daughter of Zeus to be chosen to be your partner-in-heart-and-mind. _A deep voice spoke in my head; I assumed it to be Mor'ranr. He had a sort of deep boarding voice that demanded respect but still held immense power.

I looked up to him and spoke again, _Hello Mor'ranr, it is an honor to meet you. I would like to keep my past from these people. They do not need to know of my past actions. _

Mor'ranr nodded his large black head as we turned our attention back towards the blue dragon that stood in front of Eragon and Arya snarling towards Mor'ranr. My dragon instantly took a defensive position in front of me, snapping his jaws as he spit black venom.

"Jessamine…" Eragon said in a warning tone, "What is that?" he slowly advanced towards Mor'ranr with a long sword, sharpened at a point to where it was directed towards Mor'ranr.

"Peace, Eragon," I told him calmly. I was used to dealing with hostile teenagers who pointed weapons at me, "Lower your weapon…Mor'ranr means only peace for Alagaesia…"

"Mor'ranr? Peace?" Arya asked her voice high and twinkling.

"Yes," I said, "This is Mor'ranr, my dragon. He means you all no harm." I slightly pushed Mor'ranr out of my way as I walked over to where Eragon stood with Saphira. The female dragon seemed unsure how to deal with the new dragon. She began to approach Mor'ranr cautiously, her back arched as she started to take a step towards my black snarling lizard.

Eragon watched his dragon carefully, his eyes darting between Saphira and Mor'ranr. I could tell that they were talking…like they were plotting something. _Be careful, Mor'ranr… I don't like the way she is approaching you… _I warned him as I slowly made a side step towards him.

_I am fine, Young One. _Mor'ranr's deep voice replied. His voice didn't sound as confident as it had before but I walked out of the way of the two dragons. _She is just testing my strength and power…_

_Then show her the power given to us by the mighty Gods of Olympus… Let us start by showing why we should be feared as powerful enemies. The Dark King be warned, fore we are coming for him, and all those who support his actions. We are coming, and we are going to show no mercy towards any soldiers that step in our way towards peace. _I told him, the storm clouds above us circling dangerously as lightning crackled and thunder boomed.

I smirked as I felt the rush of power course through my veins as my hand pulled my gleaming sword out of its sheath that hung by my side. I raised it high in the sky, my eyes crunched tight in concentration as I felt the electricity travel through the metal in the blade I held in my hands before it traveled throughout my entire body. My eyes glowed into a rare golden amber as sent a thanks to the Olympian Council before turning my attention back towards where the two dragons stood before me, "Show her who we are, Mor'ranr. Show her why we should forever be feared." I said aloud; before the words finished leaving my lips, Mor'ranr let out a tremendous snarl of battle before pouncing on Saphira's back, his teeth easily piercing her skin.

Saphira let out a slight roar, causing the trees to shake and birds to quickly scurry away. The sapphire dragon managed to shake Mor'ranr off her back as he landed on the ground with a thud. Saphira didn't hesitate to jump at him first this time; her jaws snapping a little too close for my comfort towards Mor'ranr's neck.

Mor'ranr must have felt my uneasiness as he dodged Saphira's many attempts towards his large scaly body. Their teeth remained snapped and their backs remained arched as they continued to advance towards each other. Saphira lashed her tail towards Mor'ranr as Mor'ranr jumped into the air fanning out his oily black wings as he caught gusts of air and took off into the sky, simply a black mass in the deep blue sky.

Saphira let out a murderous growl as she too jumped into the air, her wings fanning until her sparkling blue form joined Mor'ranr's as they engaged in battle above us.

I turned to see Eragon and Arya standing there, both of their swords out and at the ready, both of their mouths gapping at the sight of the battling dragons. Arya was the first to regain her position as she once again held the point of her sword directed at my throat. If I hadn't grown up in a camp surrounded by dangerous people and wasn't on the run of monsters every second of my life than I probably would have been afraid, But not now. Not anymore.

Instead, I laughed. I just laughed. Arya scrunched her eyes, like she was analyzing me. Her brows tightened, her grip on her sword clenching. "Who are you really, Jessamine Celeste, Daughter of Zeueas?" she snarled, I silently laughed at her attempt at saying my father's name.

"Calm down, Arya alfä. Mor'ranr and I mean no harm," I assured, taking a slow step towards them. "Saphira and Mor'ranr are just proving their power to each other, it's a dragon thing," I shrugged, my hand still resting on the handle of my sword. The elf seemed angered by my response so I continued, "I am Jessamine, Daughter of Zeus," I paused making sure to emphasize 'Zeus', "I was sent here by my gods to bring peace to this land, and with Mor'ranr at my side, I plan to do just that. I will leave you and yours alone as long as you do not interfere with my mission."I stopped, reaching out my mind to grasp onto my dragons, _Mor'ranr, my heart. It is time for us to leave._

_I am coming, Little One. _His deep voice echoed.

I smiled and turned my attention back towards the elf princess and Rider that still stood before me. Eragon must have finally gained enough composure as he opened his mouth to speak, "How do you plan to bring peace to our-this land?" he asked. I was able to notice his hesitance towards saying 'our' land as he now knew I wasn't from here. "Peace can be brought two ways to this land, either you are against Galbatorix, or you are planning to fight to rid Alagaesia of the resistance in which case I will be forced to fight you right now." He glowered, his eyes meeting mine dangerously as his fingers turning white as his grip tightened around his sword.

I grinned as Mor'ranr landed beside me. He had few scratches along his flanks, nothing I couldn't fix later. Grabbing the bag that was by my feet, containing everything I would need to live in the woods as was given from the Goddess of the Hunt, I jumped on Mor'ranr's back, slinging my legs over his side like I did with the Pegasi back at Camp. I turned back to where Eragon stood, now with a slightly bloodier Saphira by his side. "I am on whichever side I decide will bring this land peace. Don't try to stand in our way, or you will lose." I threatened as Mor'ranr took a giant leap, sending us in a spiral towards the sky. With my control over the winds and Mor'ranr's wings, we easily made miles and miles away from where we had left Arya, Eragon and Saphira clueless.

Tonight, we would rest. But in the morning, it is time to see what the gods have put us up against. With Mor'ranr by my side, I was fully confident to be able bring Alagaesia peace, and be able to make it home alive…

~*..*~


	3. Chapter 3

Mor'ranr was able to find an abandoned cave just a few miles out from some nearby town. I motioned for him to land as I could feel his hunger through our bond. It was like an explosion of fire that burned through my body, making even me hunger for the flesh of the animals that scattered around us, unknowing the danger they were in.

As soon as we landed I told Mor'ranr to go and hunt.

_No, I can't leave you alone, Little One. You still don't understand the danger that lurks all around us. _He protested.

_I will be fine. I can feel your hunger gnawing through my body. Go and hunt, you can even bring it back here to feast as I can cook some of it. I will be fine…_ I continually stated until he seemed to finally get the point.

Man my dragon was stubborn.

Mor'ranr heaved a massive sigh before responding, _Fine, I shall hunt. If any trouble arises do not hesitate to call for me. _

I smiled and nodded before giving him a kiss on the muzzle. He nuzzled me for a second before taking off again, heading deeper into the woods. I gave a slight laugh before turning my attention back towards the cave. The wind was picking up a bit, without my consent of course, but instead of wasting energy to calm the spirits, I scavenged the land for fire wood.

After finding a few pieces of workable wood I found my way back to the cave. I located a dry spot deeper in the cave and finally decided to see what was inside the bag Artemis gave me. I pulled the silver pack off my back and unzipped it, my eyes scanning the items within the bag; I reached my hand in and pulled out the item on the top. My fingers brushed against the soft fabric of the clothes that resided within my bag.

Artemis seemed to pack me traveling clothes made out of a silver fabric that I assumed to have some sort of magical power. There also was a bit of food that I decided to save for a time when Mor'ranr or I couldn't hunt. A canteen was tucked to the side as well as a pouch that held a few hunting knives. I had a tent and a sleeping bag that transformed out of a few beads on a necklace. I smiled when I saw they had given me my Camp Half-Blood necklace and it seemed each bead held a different function. Being too lazy to figure them all out now, I looked at the piece of paper that sat at the bottom of the bag…

**_Jessamine Celeste, Daughter of Zeus and Rider to Mor'ranr,_**

**_You have been given enough supplies to aid your stay in this world, but other than this, there is little we can do to help. I was able to give you your necklace as well as enchant it to aid you during your time here. You will find that each bead holds a different magic but I warn you not to seek out their powers now, the time will come when you know their powers and when and where to use them. You will however find a new bead. In the center of the necklace I placed a small metallic symbol of Olympus, when the time comes you will be able to use this to call on one person to aid you in your time here. They can either be a demi-god in which case they can stay for the rest of your time or you may call on one god or goddess to aid you but only for one hour, then they will return to Olympus. Good luck, Dragon Rider. The fate of this land rests with you. They are in good hands._**

**_Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt and the Moon_**

**_Ps. Nathaniel Gray misses you terribly. XOXO Aphrodite_**

I read and then reread Artemis' letter, my brain completely skipping Aphrodite's message, just focusing on the words from the Goddess of the Hunt. My fingers moved to begin to trace the beads of the necklace before tying it around my neck, watching as it fell into the middle of my chest. I smiled as I thought of the family I had back in my world.

My thoughts drifted towards what my friends were doing. I could almost picture Thalia running with the Hunters; Jason laughing with Piper and Leo back at the camp; Percy and Annabeth, walking hand in hand on the beach before sitting down near the Poseidon cabin; Sienna and McKenna laughing around in the Aphrodite cabin; Nico watching everyone with a scowl on his face; Kathrynne and Darius helping train the younger campers; Travis and Conner pulling a prank on Katie before she begins screaming at them…

I missed them all, even the constant wave of pranks from the twins.

I sighed, my spirit lifting slightly when I pulled out a picture from the bag. It was the one we all took last summer right after the second Giant war. Hazel and Frank ended up going back to Camp Jupiter but Jason decided to say back to be with Piper.

The picture showed Sienna, McKenna and Katie laughing by the fire, not knowing that Travis, Conner and Leo were creeping up behind them, water balloons in hand. Nico stood off to the side, talking with his half-siblings, Kat and Darius, and he was actually smiling. I sat in the middle with Thalia on one side, Jason on the other. The three of us had large smiles that spread across our faces, a rare thing for our busy lives. Piper sat beside Jason, their hands intertwined as she leaned against his shoulder. The only people who were not present were Annabeth and Percy who just happened to be hidden off to the side, gazing lovely into each other's eyes.

_You miss your family back in your world. _Mor'ranr said as I saw his large form slither into the cave. He held a small rabbit in his jaws, one I guessed he grabbed for me.

_Of course I do, but my mission remains the same. I-We were sent here to make sure this land was granted peace. My feelings towards my home are irrelevant in this situation. _I paused, my heart wrenching at the words towards my family. _I will always love and miss them, but right now, my attention is needed here. My family and life outside here can wait. _

Mor'ranr nodded his large head and lay down comfortably around me, his tail snaking around until he was circling me, his wings covering me like a canopy. _Well, until then. I hope I can give you the comfort and security these friends of yours always seemed to possess. _His deep voice chuckled as he warmed my body with the fire within him. I smiled, no longer feeling hungry as I curled up beside the warm body of my dragon. Mor'ranr's wings and body fully concealed me as I felt my eyes begin to droop, sleep taking over my mind and body.

My last thoughts were directed towards how grateful I felt towards Hecate for blessing me with such a wonderful dragon. With Mor'ranr by my side, I felt thoroughly convinced that we could accomplish anything…

Anything.

And then I was greeted by sleep, welcoming the familiar threads of darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

ERAGON'S POV**(haha, bet you weren't expecting that? Of course you probably were….. Well this is gonna suck….. sorry )**

I watched as the new Rider, Jessamine rode off on her dragon, not moving as they became a distant black speck in the already setting sky. I turned towards Saphira as she released a sigh, her body still covered in blood from her fight with the black dragon called Mor'ranr.

It disturbed me how much the so called dragon named for peace looked like the one that eternally damned this land to a reign of evil at the hands of Galbatorix. My hands clenched by my sides. "Eragon," Arya said softly her hand on the blade of my shoulder, "We must go. Nasuada will want to hear of this…" her voice dropped to a whisper. Her gaze traveled to Saphira's form, "She needs to be healed, Eragon. We must go." She repeated.

"Of course," I said as I shook my head, clearing my mind. I turned back towards my dragon as I ran my hands over her side, muttering words of healing.

_I will be fine, Little One. _Saphira's soft voice echoed inside my head. _I am more worried about them. Neither of them have lived here for long, they have no reference of the way of this world. _

_I share your worry Saphira, but we still do not know whose side they are on. They might decide to work for Galbatorix. If he has them as well as Murtagh and Thorn… we might not be able to stop them…_

_That is why we must make sure they are on our side, Little One. With their assistance, there is no doubt we will have the power to conquer the Oath-Breaker. We must go after them._

I nodded, agreeing with her. We needed to make sure that Jessamine and Mor'ranr were on our side, or else, there might not be any more hope for peace for Alagaesia.

Jessamine's POV

My eye lids fluttered open as I saw the beginnings of sunlight stream through cracks in the cave. Looking around, I saw that Mor'ranr must have left to look around or to hunt. I got up, stretching my arms and legs before grabbing my sword in its sheath and walking out into the sunlight. I cracked my neck as I let my body fall into a crouch. As I normally did every morning at camp, I did my stretches as well as practicing with my sword.

The only thing missing was the fact that my partner wasn't with me. My thoughts drifted back towards Artemis' letter, and what Aphrodite said at the end. Every day, morning and night, Nathan would train with me. He would go for a run with me all the time and was always there to talk. He was like my best friend.

The only problem was that his father clashed with my own. Technically, Nathan wasn't a demi-god, he was special. He was the only known demi-titan. The last unknown son of Cronus, Nathan was trained from birth to be a weapon. He was trained by Cronus and his followers to be a weapon towards the downfall of Olympus. When the Gods heard about Cronus' plan, they chose me to be trained to specifically fight against Nathan. I was trained in special techniques for fighting titan's for about two years.

When Percy was sent to battle Cronus himself, I was right outside the city in my own battle with Nathan. We would have killed each other if it wasn't for Thalia coming back from her battle, all the Hunters behind her. Thalia let out an animalistic growl as she stepped in front of me protectively, the other Hunters quickly following. Nathan was able to see he was outnumbered. I don't really know what happened that day, what happened within Nathan to make him change so much.

But when he saw that, the family I have with Thalia, the friendship with the Hunters, he ran. He just turned on his heels and ran away.

My mission wasn't over though, it was to make sure the only known demi-titan was no longer a threat to the Olympian Gods, and with him on the loose, that was not granted. So, I went after him. I practically chased him all over the world, as soon as I would be close to getting him, he would move.

_Jessamine! Figures are approaching from the north! _Mor'ranr roared through our link. I could feel him circling above where I currently sat, in the same position as I was what felt like hours ago.

_Give me a moment. _I told him. I got up and grabbed my sword, strapping it onto the brown sheath that hung by my side with a glowing lightning bolt on the side. I threw my bow that Artemis gave me around my back

I started forward, walking slow at first but my pace quickening until I was running. With a magnificent leap, if I do say so myself, I was on Mor'ranr's back as he gave a mighty beat of his wings to propel us in the air towards the incoming visitors.

The wind blew in my hair as my eyes narrowed. _Why would they dare to follow us? _I snarled mentally. Mor'ranr must have picked up on that because he soon let out a low chuckle.

_Perhaps they wish to convey some sort of message. _Mor'ranr suggested. It sounded possible, but still. How did they even find us?

We began to near towards the sapphire dragon and her rider when Eragon shouted, "Peace, Jessamine, Rider of Mor'ranr. We come only to talk." He held his hands up in a manner that suggested momentary peace. Notice how I said momentary?

Deciding we should play by their rules for the time being I replied, "State what you came here for, Shadeslayer. We do not take kindly to those who dare to try and follow us." He seemed to accept that response as Saphira slowly began to land.

_Land as well, my partner-in-mind-and-heart. But be cautious. I don't like the manner in which they speak. _I conveyed to Mor'ranr. I felt him give me a slight nod before he too began to descend.

Once both dragons had landed, I jumped of Mor'ranr's saddle but my hand remained rested on the handle of my sword. Saphira's blazing blue eyes continued to burn at my being. Mor'ranr let out a growl as he moved in front of me in a protective like stance. Eragon gave me a look like, 'seriously?'. I merely shrugged.

"Why did you follow us?" I finally asked. You could feel the tension in the air between the two dragons, both seeing the other as a threat to their Rider. Both of them remained in a battle ready position, backs arched and teeth bared.

My heart started to flutter for Mor'ranr. Even with his obvious size advantage, I knew Saphira had experience in battle. Eragon's face seemed to mirror my worry as he too continued to glance back in forth from our dragons. I shifted my weight to my other foot as I placed a hand on Mor'ranr's back, rubbing it comfortingly as he responded with a nod in my direction.

"You say you are here to bring peace," Eragon began. When I nodded he seemed to continue. "We came because we want to tell you who you are really up against. Galbatorix is a monster. He is not the one you should support." His blue eyes meet mine and I saw that they truly held sincerity. I could not however, tell what his intentions were.

"You speak from experience?" I questioned.

"Yes. When Saphira first hatched for me, I was a poor farm boy and had very limited knowledge of Dragons and Dragonlore. As soon as Galbatorix heard of her hatching, he sent the Ra'zac to kill us. Saphira saved my life that day but my uncle was killed. They set the barn his body rested in on fire, causing us to flee with the help of Brom, the local storyteller. Brom trained us to work and fight together as we traveled to Farthen Dur, the underground sanctuary for the dwarves. Along the way, I had been receiving visions, telling me about an elven woman who was being held captive by the King, and being tortured. That ended up being Arya. When I tried to rescue her, we were attacked by the Shade Durza who while we were escaping, managed to fatally injure Brom. He died later that day. Durza was almost a general of sorts to the King and he lead an army of troops to Farthen Dur where a battle broke out. I managed to kill Durza thus earning me the name, Shadeslayer."

"And how can I be sure what you say is true, Shadeslayer?" I asked, "You could easily be spewing lies to try and get us on your side, what have you of proof?"

"Search my memories, they will prove that what I say is true."

_You may search mine as well, young rider. But only those which I allow. _A feminine voice said in my head. I assumed it to be Saphira by the way she looked at me. Her sapphire eyes bore into mine as I merged my subconscious with hers. Images flashed through my mind, her memories of Galbatorix talking to her and the other eggs; hatching for Eragon; the bloodbath that happened within the walls of Furthen Dur; receiving a sword from an old elven woman; being taught by an unknown face… the memories continued. From what I could tell, they seemed to speak the truth but it was against my nature as a demi-god to trust so easily.

_They speak the truth, Young One._ Mor'ranr spoke in my mind.

_But is their plan to peace the right one, partner-of-my-mind-and-heart? There may be a better way to bringing this land peace. _I reminded him. He nodded his large head before turning to face the azul eyed rider and his dragon.

_You speak the truth, young rider. But what have you of us? _Mor'ranr spoke in Eragon's mind. Eragon seemed startled by Mor'ranr's sudden words.

"Mighty dragon, Saphira and I came because we believe that we should work together to defeat Galbatorix. He is the true evil and even as we speak, he continues to poison the land." Eragon slowly started to advance towards me, his hands up in a peaceful gesture. To my surprise, even Mor'ranr backed off until the Rider was standing right in front of me. "My words are the truth. I work with the Varden, a rebel group whose sole mission is to defeat Galbatorix and bring peace. Come with me and you can meet with the leaders and the warriors. Each one of them have their own story about Galbatorix's cruelty, listen and you may find the side you need to fight on." He held his hand out in front of his body, a handshake. "_You can trust me." _ He repeated in the Ancient Language.

I started to reach out but then hesitated. _Mor'ranr? _ I asked my dragon for guidance.

_It is your call, my Rider. I trust your judgment. _

Well, thanks. That's soooo much help!

The demi-god side of me kept screaming, he can't be trusted. None of them can, it's me and Mor'ranr against the world. When in war, never trust anyone other than family. If you trust them, you will end up hurt, and I vowed never to let that hurt me ever again. The brand new Dragon Rider side of me told me that he could be trusted. I knew that when speaking in the ancient language, one couldn't lie. From his thoughts, he seemed like a good guy. Like the type that would watch your back no matter what. Like the type you want beside you during war.

I just didn't know which side to trust.

* * *

**Okay, I am so sorry I haven't been on here in a long time. With school ending, I really forgot about this and just am trying to get back into it. So please, comment what you like about this, tell me if I should continue, all the fun stuff!**


	5. Chapter 5

Eragon seemed to have patience as he stood and waited for me to make my decision. My first instinct was to unmask his thoughts but his facial expression remained neutral, his eyes though. They did show me something. His cobalt blue eyes showed a kind of pain that I hadn't seen for a long time. He must have lost someone important to him recently, and he was determined to avenge them.

That slight flicker of humanism helped me decide what I was going to do, it helped me decide on whether I was going to have to fight Eragon right then. He must have noticed my change in expression as he held out his hand, "Will you come with us and listen to the stories of my people? If you choose to fight with us I can assure you that we will succeed, end this war and bring peace. I swear on my word as a Dragon Rider that you can trust us."

He smiled as I reached out and grasped his hand firmly. "I must gather my things," I said after a moment of silence. He nodded his head and made a gesture with his hands towards where Mor'ranr and I had set up camp.

_Stay with them while I gather our things. _I told Mor'ranr, who had managed to stay quiet for quite a while. Mor'ranr nodded his large head in acknowledgement that he heard my thoughts. I trusted him to warn me of anything as I ran back to my little cave and grabbed my silver backpack. I did a final sweep of the cave to make sure I grabbed everything I would need before walking back towards where my dragon stood with his head held high. It looked like Saphira had not moved but Eragon however was closer to Mor'ranr, like they were talking.

As I came up closed to them, Eragon broke his conversation with Mor'ranr and turned to me, "It is not a long flight to where the Varden are camped." He said as I walked over and strapped my bag onto Mor'ranr. I took a deep breath and nodded while getting on my dragon. "I must warn you however," Eragon continued, "The only peaceful dragon and rider these people have meet in centuries is Saphira and I. They will be a hostile until they feel like they can trust you and your dragon."

I shook my shoulders, "I am used to that look, Shadeslayer. In my world trust must be earned, and that includes you and yours." With that, Mor'ranr leapt up into the sky with a mighty roar, shaking the trees now below us. I believe I saw a slight smirk growing on the blue rider's lips as he too leapt into the air on the blue she-dragon.

I grinned right back and motioned for him to take the lead as I had no clue where we were flying. He seemed to be more comfortable as he flew in front of us. I used this time to think, just about what I really got myself into when I accepted this quest. I am on my way…to meet with a bunch of warriors…who are fighting against a dragon….and his magical rider…on the back of my own dragon? Really, what did I get myself into?

~*..*~

We were flying for what felt like hours, (I ended up playing a game of I-Spy with Mor'ranr, and had to explain it to him… he was not good at I-Spy..) I finally noticed something in the plains ahead. _Mor'ranr, do you see that? _I asked him as I leaned forward even more.

_It seems like we have arrived, little one. _

_They don't look very friendly. _I pointed out as Eragon motioned for us to land far away from the mass.

Mor'ranr followed Saphira's lead as she landed in the shelter of a group of trees. Eragon quickly dismounted and ran over to where Mor'ranr and I had landed. He reached his hand, which I accepted very awkwardly as he helped me down. "Like I said before, these people are going to act very hostile. But I figured you might feel better if you come in with some friends."

"Friends?" I asked him as I raised a brow and placed a hand on my hip.

"My cousin and his wife are meeting us here as well as a few other important members of the Varden. They will want to talk to you before you come closer to the people."

Smart, they didn't trust me.

I nodded and leaned up against Mor'ranr's side as we waited for these friends of his to join us. I heard a slight rustle in the bushes near us and my hand quickly went to my sword as I pulled it up and held it front of me in a battle ready position. Mor'ranr wrapped his tail around my body as he crouched and began to bare his teeth. Eragon quickly went over and muttered a few words before he came back out with a young couple and a short man with a gruffy beard.

The woman was the first to notice me as she gripped onto the mans arms and a scared look came on her face. "Oh, Roran! It looks just like-"

"We know Katrina." Eragon interrupted. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair before he turned back to me, "This is my cousin Roran Stronghammer, his wife Katrina and the Dwarf King, Orik." He said motioning to the couple and then the smaller man- I mean dwarf.

"Eragon, I don't know if this is a good idea," the man, Roran spoke in a warning tone. He flashed me a look and then turned back to his cousin. The two started to mumble quietly to themselves.

Seeing that these people were of little danger to me, I put my weapon back in its sheath and placed a hand on Mor'ranr's scaly body to calm him. We had started to speak within our minds when I noticed the stare of Katrina. She had a curious look on her face as I returned her stare. _Can I help you with something? _I asked her in her mind.

She jumped a little but nothing that was noticed as she quickly recovered herself. _Can you hear me? _She asked, when I nodded faintly she continued, _Why are you here? Who are you? What do you want? _She fired questions at me.

_My name is Jessamine Celeste. I come from another land, very different compared to your own. My father is Zeus, the King of the Gods, and he sent me on a quest to bring peace to this land. I was gifted by the Magic Goddess, Hecate, with my dragon, Mor'ranr. My only mission here is to bring this land peace. Eragon has managed to convince me to come to meet with his leaders and hear their stories before I decide what I have to do to bring peace. _

_What will you do if you disagree with us?_

I smiled at her, she is smart, asking all the right questions.

_I have no plan as of now, if that is the question you ask. But I will tell you this, I am not here to harm the innocent. I am only here to bring peace in whatever way that comes. If I disagree with you, then I will leave, and I won't harm you unless I find you in my way of peace._

She paused, and actually smiled at me. As Eragon, Roran and Orik continued to talk, she let go of Roran's arm and started to walk towards us. The men instantly stopped talking and turned their attention towards us. Mor'ranr unwound his tail from me as he let Katrina walk over to me. I stood still as she stopped right in front of me. She continued to smile as she held out her hand, an invitation.

I grinned as I reached for her hand and gave it a slight squeeze. She started to pull me towards the little cluster of the boys. I easily meet Saphira's gaze as she sat aside and watched with a curious expression. Katrina and I slowly made our way to Eragon and the others as three figures came out of the shadows.

Two of them were females with one male.

I recognized Arya from our first encounter but the other two were unfamiliar. Katrina halted at the sight of the three but quickly smiled once more. "Blödgarm, Nasuada, Arya." She said, greeting each one of them.

Nasuada was a tall skinny woman with mocha colored skin. She was beautiful in an exotic way, and her stance told me she was in charge. With the way she held herself, I couldn't help but be reminded of Reyna from Camp Jupiter. The stance and the look just screamed Daughter of War.

Blödgarm looked slightly like Arya, I assumed he was an elf as well by his look. He had blue fur and eyes like an eagle (which I found kind of ironic with my father). His mouth was full of fangs of which he bared in my direction. I smiled sweetly to him, where he started to look a little confused. I found his mind, like Arya's was carefully protected. I knew I would be able to get past it but it was not the sneaky approach I liked so I decided to refrain from it.

"Eragon, you have not introduced your friend.." Nasuada said in a kind voice. Her eyes continued to dart from me to Mor'ranr and then back to me. Blödgarm on the other case couldn't remove his gave from Mor'ranr's dark form. Mor'ranr seemed to be relaxing a bit, his approach much like Saphira's to a point where the two of them were laying in the sun, like we were all taking a nap and not a war meeting.

It was almost like they were comfortable.

They acted like they were safe around each other.

Like this wasn't going to turn into a battle, it was just a friendly talk.

~*..*~

**Hey... sorry guys, I know I haven't done anything with this story in... well a year but I don't like to give up on anything, so no matter what I am going to write this story through. When that will be really depends on you. I know everyone on this site talks about how much reviews matter, and they really do when you are writing. Just hearing that people like something you write is a huge boost in confidence, so please just tell me how you are feeling about this. I hope to be able to post again soon, and thank you so much to anyone who has stuck with this story through everything.**


End file.
